Let it melt!
by soarethelies
Summary: Minha primeira fic, a pedido de @divakatyperry e @brteenagedream , o que eu acho que deveria ter acontecido após a frase "let it melt"


Essa é minha primeira fic então não esperem muita coisa hahaha, após o ep 7x09 "The Don´t in the Do" (Bones) minhas amigas Carol e Melina me pediram para fazer a "continuação" após a frase "let it melt" e é isso que eu estou tentando fazer, adoraria se deixassem comentarios para me ajudar a deixar esta cada vez melhor.

Foi só eu colocar o mobile para girar e reiniciar a musica que Christine voltou a dormir. Fiquei ali por um instante para ver se o sono era permanente, apenas admirando aquele delicado rostinho. Perdido no devaneio ouvi uma doce vóz chamar meu nome "Booth", era Brennan insinuando que ja estava pronta. Subi as escadas compressa sentindo a exitação possuir meu corpo. Deixei minha arma e distinvo sob a mesa do corredor, porém não fui capaz de achar as alemas dentre os bolsos, mas ignorei o fato, meu corpo ja nao conseguia mais se conter. Abri a porta do quarto lentamente, conforme minha visão geral ia almentando ondas de calor percorriam meu corpo.

Para minha surpresa o quarto estava vazio, como a porta do banheiro estava fechada presumi que ela ainda estivesse se arrumando. Comecei a desabotoar a camisa "Bones, você viu minhas algemas?" eu perguntei para o vazio do quarto, instantaneamente ouvi o ranger da porta se abrindo, meu olhar se voltou direto em sua direção. Na porta ela se apoiava segurando a algema com apenas um dedo de sua mão "esta aqui Booth" ela disse em um tom erotico de vóz. Fiquei parado sem responder, paralizado. Aquele perfeito conjunto de curvas ainda mais definidas com o espartilho, fiquei sem fala, mal piscava. Seu busto erguido, cintura fina, quadril largo, cochas grossas e olhar penetrante fiquei completamente hipnotizado, sem a minima reação.

Ela começou a se aproximar com passos leves sob o chão gelado, meus olhos estavam vidrados na perfeita figura que lentamente se aproxinava. Um gentil beijo me fez despertar. Deslizei minhas mãos por sua cintura enquanto os beijos ficavam cada vez mais calorosos, agarrei-a pelo quadril e trouxe seu corpo junto ao meu, um arrepio me subio quando suas mãos tocaram meus ombros por de baixo da camisa, suas mãos começaram a escorregar pelos meus braços removendo a camisa. Quando minhas mãos chegaram as cochas ela soltou um baixo gemido, o som me deu a liberdade de ergue-la, ela enlaçou suas longas pernas em minha cintura, ela me puxou pela nuca para mais um beijo, com o desequilibrio acabei prensando-a contra a porta, fazendo com que esta fechasse com força. Por um momento paramos tudo, esperando para ver se Christine havia acordado. Ela sorrio contra meus labios quando nenhum som foi omitido. Seus dedos sen entrelassavam em meu cabelo enquanto minhas mão faziam movimentos circulares em sua cocha. Ainda agarrada a minha cintura, leivei-a para cama, onde cai sob ela, em questão de segundos quem estava em cima era ela, ela levou meus braços até a camiceira da cama, quando ouvi dois "clics". Eu estava algemado a cama.

Voltarei a escrever ainda essa semana, eu adoraria se vocês escrevessem para mim oq acharam.

Ela estava sentada sobre mim, seus olhos me penetravam, seu cabelo caia sob se rosto, ela forçou suas unhas sobre meu peito, e desceu arranho esmalte vermelho em direção baixa. Delicadamente seus dedo abriram a fivela de meu sinto e com um movimento rápido ela removeu cinto, ao sentir seus dedos desabotoarem minha calça, um arrepio percorreu todo meu corpo. Ela jogou o cabelo para traz e começou a se abaixar, ja prevendo seu movimento voltei meus olhos para o teto. "Bones!" eu disse, "O que foi Booth? Não está gostando?" "Não é isso, é que... er... Se você continuar, talvez não tenha Booth o suficiente para o 'resto'", ela soltou uma risada quase imperceptível. "Bones... você não quer me desalgemar?" perguntei, "Por que eu faria isso?" "é a minha vez de brincar" respondi. ela se inclinou sobre mim até nossos olhos ficarem na mesma linha, e a sentia respirar, então, senti nossos lábios se tocarem, antes que eu pudesse perceber, já estava desalgemado, ela guiou minhas mãos até sua cintura, que permanecia sob a minha. Eu passa minhas mãos por suas longas pernas que permaneciam ajoelhadas na cama, percebia seu corpo estremecer quando meus dedos chegavam na cocha, como se fosse a primeira vez.

Fui subindo minha mão até chegar nas costas, onde comecei a desabotoar o corpete. Quanto mais próximo do fim, mais calorosos o beijos ficavam, antes de desabotoar o ultimo feche, mordi seu lábio inferior, seus grandes olhos azuis se abriram, sedentos de desejo, então a joguei para o lado, agora eu estava por cima. Ela sorrio contra meus labios. Ela desabotoou o sutiã e o jogou no chão, guiou minha mão seu seio, minha exitação era tanta que mal me contia, quando penetrei-a, ela volou a cabeça para traz soltando um baixo gemido. Para provocá-la fui bem devagar, ela implorava com o olhar, até que falou "vamo Booth!" quando ela viu que eu nao agi como exigido, ela se voltou para cima, agora o controle era dela.

Ela guiou minhas mãos até sua parte traseira, eu era como um brinquedo em suas mãos, mas isso não era problema pra mim. Ela se apoiou em meu peito e começou os movimentos, ela rodou a cabeça para traz, tirando o cabelo de se rosto, nao me conti, a exitação era muita, ondas de calor percorriam todo meu corpo, sem pensar duas vezes a joguei para o lado novamente, era minha vez de comandar. Cada vez mais rapido, almentei a força fazendo cravar as unhas em minhas costas, nao me incomodava, na merdade me exitava ainda mais, aumentei a força mais uma vez, ela me puxou conta si, segurando-se em mim ela mal se contia, laçou suas pernas em mim prensando-me contra seu corpo, nos deixando ainda mais proximos, perto do climax afastei-me um pouco para enchergar seus olhos, que imploravam por um ultimo impulso, involuntariamente o ultimo impulso foi dado, penetrando até o fim, ela soltou um ultimo e longo gemido com uma voz meio roca.

Cai ao seu lado, ela girou eu acabou em cima de mim, mais uma vez, inclinou-se e possuio meus labios, ela se levandou e foi andando pro banheiro, assisti aquelas curas perfeitas se distanciarem até se perderem no meio da escuridão do quarto.

**Esse é o fim da minha fic, adoraria que deixassem comentários ou ideias para outras fics se acham que eu deveria continuar com o que estou fazendo, adorei muito receber os comentarios enquanto escrevia esta, de verdade, é muito ver que alguem gosta do que eu faço.**


End file.
